User talk:Telekinesis24.7
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Telekinesis''' page! Please leave a message on [[User talk:Gabriel456|my talk page]] if you need help with anything! [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 00:49, June 10, 2013 (UTC) No.[[User:RnR|RnR]] ([[User talk:RnR|talk]]) 18:28, June 17, 2013 (UTC) They're not the same thing. Telekinetic Aura is to simply have telekinetic extensions of oneself (think of invisible arms), it doesn't have anything to do with emotions like [[Aura Manipulation]] [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 19:25, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I honestly have no idea, but I think [[Aura Manipulation]] might be [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 19:36, June 17, 2013 (UTC) You mean the founder? I'm not sure. They haven't been on here since the site's creation[[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 20:31, June 19, 2013 (UTC) no, I don't think so. I think it's entirely invisible [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 21:41, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Not sure who or what that is Response Most of the infro came of Jackie Chan Adventures and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003.[[User:RnR|RnR]] ([[User talk:RnR|talk]]) 22:15, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, has he ever shown the ability to move things with his mind? then he would definitely qualify [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 21:16, June 22, 2013 (UTC) That all depends on the type of power you want me to rephrase.[[User:RnR|RnR]] ([[User talk:RnR|talk]]) 05:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Consider it done.[[User:RnR|RnR]] ([[User talk:RnR|talk]]) 05:27, June 23, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome.[[User:RnR|RnR]] ([[User talk:RnR|talk]]) 05:32, June 23, 2013 (UTC) No idea [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 19:12, June 23, 2013 (UTC) 1) use Signature (button on top, fifth from right, looks like writing) makes it so much easier to know who wrote and it links directly to Talk-page. 2) did you actually read what Telekinetically Enhanced Condition does? There's no need to elaborate when the main thing is made clear--[[User:Kuopiofi|Kuopiofi]] ([[User talk:Kuopiofi|talk]]) 17:11, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Telekinesis '''Use Signature (button on top, fifth from right, looks like writing) makes it so much easier to know who wrote and it links directly to Talk-page.''' It's not that hard. Because that is only a part of what it does: "The user can use Telekinesis to ''augment their condition''. This can allow them to increase their strength, ''durability'', agility and possibly regeneration." Durability includes resistance to damage but that's not the whole thing of the power. --[[User:Kuopiofi|Kuopiofi]] ([[User talk:Kuopiofi|talk]]) 17:25, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Last answer until you learn to use signature. 1) you make it sound like being hard to hurt is the only thing about the power, see above how little part it actually is. 2) renaming the link needlessly isn't winning your changes bonus points. --[[User:Kuopiofi|Kuopiofi]] ([[User talk:Kuopiofi|talk]]) 17:38, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Siganatures are used only on talk-pages, so the reader knows who wrote it but no problem [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 02:58, June 27, 2013 (UTC) fits better with [[Telekinetically Enhanced Condition]]. [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 20:05, June 28, 2013 (UTC) No, I mean Supernatural Condition being in TEC's associations than TK (just because it's a supernatural power, doesn't mean it warrants for it being placed there). [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 20:13, June 28, 2013 (UTC) You mean [[Invulnerability]]? It's covered by TEC, in it's applications [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 20:17, June 28, 2013 (UTC) No. Invulnerability is covered by TEC and TEC is under TK's technique. It'd be redundant. And I already placed SC in TEC's associations, as it fits better there, as I said before [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 20:24, June 28, 2013 (UTC) As it states above, Magic is a route to nearly every power, including [[Telekinesis]].[[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 21:32, June 28, 2013 (UTC) No worries but for the future, when seeing the scrollbox template, simply hover your cursor over it and it should appear, with "Edit" appearing at the bottom. Then simply put "*[user]" [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 02:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) what? [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 18:48, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Dude, I removed those. "Focus" and "Concentration" are what Telekinesis, that's just an inate thing that humans can do already with out the need to telekinetic powers. Of course I was wrong for deleting "Thought Channeling".[[User:RnR|RnR]] ([[User talk:RnR|talk]]) 18:13, August 4, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome.[[User:RnR|RnR]] ([[User talk:RnR|talk]]) 20:27, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Dude...did you even bother to check the history? I didn't do it. Give me a source of where TK is called "Thought Channeling". I saw your message to RnR. How the user uses TK does not equal to also called. Also Called is reserved for what the ''power'' is also called, not the method. So Thought Channeling does not need to be there. [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 18:26, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I've read it, but it never once called TK "Thought Channeling", more like how one would use it. The "Also Called" section is for other names for the power, like how Psychokinesis is another name for Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis is another name for [[Fire Manipulation]], etc [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 18:43, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I need an source that specifically calls TK"Thought Channeling", and not in the form of how TK is used. Otherwise, it's just a method and needs to be removed[[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 19:02, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Neither of those call TK "Thought Channeling" [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 19:18, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Response I think you posted to the wrong person, I don't know anything about your Thought Channeling Issue, but I do know that thought channeling is not a form of Telekinesis. Telepathy maybe but not Telekinesis.[[User:Consus, the Erudite God|Consus, the Erudite God]] ([[User talk:Consus, the Erudite God|talk]]) 19:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I read them both and neither of them calls TK (short for Telekinesis) "Thought Channeling" [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 19:28, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Deleting Being Admin it's my job to keep some level of order here. And please no threatening unless you have actually a cause, that just makes you look like a jerk. Take a look how many have told you that you're getting it wrong... so, you know, they just might be right. --[[User:Kuopiofi|Kuopiofi]] ([[User talk:Kuopiofi|talk]]) 19:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes, and just because Nigh Omnipotence allows TK, doesn't mean TK is Nigh Omnipotent. It's the same as saying [[Teleportation]] is Nigh Omnipotent because N-OP allows it. Nor is TK listed under the "godlike abilities". [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 22:02, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Glad I could clear things up.[[User:RnR|RnR]] ([[User talk:RnR|talk]]) 22:25, August 14, 2013 (UTC) take it up with DYBAD. He wanted it gone [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 22:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Telekinesis ! Causality Embodiment was too close to high-level Causality Manipulation, so I had it removed. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but in the end it just wasn't special enouh. [[User:DYBAD|DYBAD]] ([[User talk:DYBAD|talk]]) 01:10, August 20, 2013 (UTC) what? if you mean this site, it's "Superpowerwiki", though in the searchbar it appears as Powerlisting.wikia [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 22:43, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I have no clue what you're talking about. I don't recall telling you that I've made a new page [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 01:39, August 28, 2013 (UTC) [[User blog:Gabriel456/Power Combos|This?]] also, you don't need to make section after section if on one subject, just telling you [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 02:59, August 28, 2013 (UTC) No problem, don't worry about it. [[User:DYBAD|DYBAD]] ([[User talk:DYBAD|talk]]) 01:53, August 29, 2013 (UTC) If you're interested I was just doing a favor or what not. But here's a story of an [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5782108/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Methods-of-Rationality AU] Harry Potter. Just check it and give a chance. Sorry if I look like some dude selling a product. But I can't help it right now. Chaw! [[User:Addikhabbo|Addikhabbo]] ([[User talk:Addikhabbo|talk]]) 03:38, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Response I figured an Omnislayer couldn't kill an Omnipotent because the Omnipotent has all existing abilities including the Omnislayer's, so an Omnipotent could defeat an Omnislayer without much issue. An Omnipotent also cannot be fully killed off unless by their own will as well.[[User:Consus, the Erudite God|Consus, the Erudite God]] ([[User talk:Consus, the Erudite God|talk]]) 02:01, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Please do not be preachy like that. We do not approve of that on this site [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 22:26, September 12, 2013 (UTC) As I said on the page, there is enough powers listed as applications. [[Complete Arsenal]] deals with the rest [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 03:06, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Response I read it and nowhere does it say Cole MacGrath can abosrb the psionic energy of others to strengthen himself or do anything with it. He's not credible and the fact you already read the article brings into question your purpose for linking it to me as a form of proof when it's not.[[User:Consus, the Erudite God|Consus, the Erudite God]] ([[User talk:Consus, the Erudite God|talk]]) 15:36, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Please keep stuff like that to yourself, because all it's going to do is start a series of arguments [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 17:02, September 28, 2013 (UTC) go ahead [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 23:25, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I....really don't know. I mean, TK can be very powerful once mastered, but I don't know if it could go to a nigh omnipotent level [[User:Gabriel456|Gabriel456]] ([[User talk:Gabriel456|talk]]) 17:17, November 19, 2013 (UTC) [[Omni-Creator]] Hi. You make a good point that in actuality having this power granted to the winner of a contest or tournament would result in many, many deaths as a result of everyone fighting over it. But I think the concept of having this power granted to the winner of a tournament in one universe (or fictional continuity) is pretty cool to think of. (But that at the same time, having that prize be true transficiontal omnipotence, i.e. absolutely omnipotent no matter what). I can picture a three way battle between Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza, though we know Goku would fight circles around them both. You also make a good point that this is a one user only power (there can only be one) and so much power for one person (but that's the part that makes it sound so awesome, in my opinion). This, of course, is very theoretical and abstract. The way I am imagining and speculating on it (again, hypothetically) is that the power of omni-creator has no user, but the winner can choose to access and unlock it's power (e.g. almighty object). I also think that this would go well for a Yu-Gi-Oh tournament (but yet again not knowing exactly how that would work or happen). You are right that there is a lot to deal with if this were real, and it would be inconceivably terrifying if that power went into the wrong hands (which, frankly, is probably anyone). Thank you for your input and insight on the page itself.--[[User:Buutenks|Buutenks]] ([[User talk:Buutenks|talk]]) 03:57, December 13, 2013 (UTC)